Unique equipment (Origins)
Legendary Weapons Successfully complete the indicated task to unlock the corresponding legendary weapon: Ageless Greatsword: In Orzammar, before you pick a new king or complete the deep roads, in the king"s palace click the throne, set three of your party members on pressure plates around the area, and use the fourth to click the throne again. Kill the dragon to get the Ageless legendary weapon. Keening Blade Longsword: Successfully complete the Unbound quest. Marjolaine's Recurve: Successfully complete Leliana's character quest. Spellweaver Sword: Obtained from a Cult of Andraste follower during The Urn of Sacred Ashes quest. Staff Of The Magister Lords: Purchased from the Quartermaster at the Circle of Magi Starfang Longsword/Greatsword: Get the random encounter with the crater, then take the Starmetal to Warden's Keep to have a one or two handed sword made. *''not a codex item''* Summersword: Defeat Loghain's general when trying to save the queen. The Rose's Thorn Dagger: Purchased it in a shop in Orzammar. Topsider's Honor Longsword: In Deep Roads, find the three pieces, then reassemble them in Ortan Thaig. Winter's Breath Staff: It can be obtained through the Warden's Keep DLC. This is different from the Wintersbreath staff. Wintersbreath Staff: Available to buy at The Wonders of Thedas shop in Denerim. This is different from the Winter's Breath staff. Yusaris Greatsword: Successfully complete the Watchguard of the Reaching in the Magi Tower by selecting the statues in the following order: Left, Right, Middle, then the statue near the fourth floor stairs. Legendary armor: Successfully complete the indicated task to unlock the corresponding legendary armor. Blood Dragon Armor: Use the DLC to get the first piece, and the rest will be in Bodhan's shop in your camp. *This armor can only be aquired by purchasing Dragon Age Origins new and entering the code while logged in to an EA account. It is available for all platforms. *''this is not a codex item*'' Juggernaut Armor: Examine the three tombstones in the Brecilian Forrest to get the first three pieces. Successfully complete the "Jug" quest in the Ruins to get the final piece. Legion of the Dead Armor Set: Pieces are spread throughout the Deep Roads. Reapers Vestment (best robe): Purchased it at the Wonders Of Thedas. Robes Of Possession: Successfully complete Morrigan's character quest by killing Flemeth. They can then be found in the chest in Flemeth's hut. Wade's Drakeskin and Dragonscale armor: Wade of Wades Emporium in Denerim will make you three sets of armor, two of which will use 3x Drake Scales, and the other will need the Dragon Scale. The first two sets are leather armor, and the third is your choice of medium, heavy, or massive. You can get lots of Drake Scales and the Dragon Scale during the "Urn Of Sacred Ashes" quest. Note: DO Pay Wade, the first set will gain a +5% fire resistance with payment, second set will gain a +10% fire resistance and finally when you request he craft you the dragon scale armour you will/are able to receive superior dragonbone plate. IF you do not pay him SUPERIOR DRAGONBONE IS NOT AVAILABLE! History Trivia Internal Links External links